The present invention comprises a new Achillea, botanically known as Achillea tormentosa×millifoium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Desyel’.
‘Desyel’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has yellow flowers on strong upright inflorescences, compact and mounding habit with very fine fern-like medium-green foliage.
‘Desyel’ originated from a hybridization made in summer 2002 in a controlled breeding environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands.
The female parent was the unpatented, proprietary plant designated ‘G6331-1’, a Achillea tomentosa species with yellow flowers. ‘G6331-1’ has less vigor and a smaller plant habit than ‘Desyel’.
The male parent of ‘Desyel’ was an unknown Achillea milliforium species plant. The resultant seed was sown in March 2003.
‘Desyel’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in July 2003 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Desyel’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in July 2003 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands.